Russian Resurrection
The Russian Resurrection, also referred to as the Russian Restoration, is a nationalist movement in the shattered Russian states post-czar. As a central organization, there has been little to no use of force. Though in time it is quite possible, due to all the violence that has shaken the motherland for five years during the Five Years' Chaos and the Russo-Siberian War. However even within the Ressurectionist movement there is argument as to the cause and purpose Russia should be restored for. The movement is being led by the mysterious "Resurrector ", who's current identity is unknown. Origins Resurrectionism as a nationalist concept seeks the reconstruction and reformation of the Russian Empire through political or miliary needs. It as such understood that many in the post-czar era would effectivly be a resurrectionist in a loose sense of the definition, having seen the longevity of their proud nation ended so quickly, and the Empire thrown into almost medieval chaos. Those commonly associated with the Resurrection movement seek the same goal in mind: to unite the Russian states. This however is complicated given the numerous interests within the former Empire and the extent at which Russia could - and should - be rebuilt at. The largest dialectically opposed forces in Russia come in form of the Western Communes, The Siberian Republic and vs the Russian Republic. The political disassociation between the two factions and the few remaining Royalist pretenders in Russia validate the force of arms in reconstructing the former Empire. As a centralized movement however that claims independence from the political borders in Russia, the Resurrection as a central movement is a popular people's movement, promoting the idea of the rule of the central anonymous figurehead known as the Ressurector. Growth and Spread The growth of the central Resurrectionist body could be traced back to the collapse of the Russian Empire among an anonymous body of Russian nationalists, political leaders, and possible aristocracy. Most of these men being from across a broader range of the Empire and lacking the incentive to fight among themselves. However, the original core group remained small and made minor gains in increasing the span of their influence. Actual growth of the organization did not occur until after the Siberian invasion of the Russian Republic in 1976. Utilizing the political dialog of the Republic the organization managed to utilize the large military action as a means to validate the need to restore Russia and had expanded in mid-1977. The Resurrection at this stage claimed to promote the ideology of a unnamed source, a man they only referred to as the Resurrector. The long wild border with the Siberian Republic and the failure to keep popular support for the maneuver promoted an atmosphere in which the Resurrection could use to expand its influence east-ward into Communist-held Siberia. Within the months many rural towns were acting more in support of the Ressurector than of the government of Nikolov Nitski. Protests In the Siberian Republic, protests flared in the Barnaul Commune where a civilian militia seized control of the city proper and took control of local communications to declare secession from the Siberian Republic. The Siberian army was quick to enclose and surround the city to prevent in going – or outgoing traffic. Like wise happened in the city of Krasnoyarsk where protesters occupied large swathes of the central city, demanding diplomatic merger with the Russian Republic. Police and military cordoned the protests off, prevent them from blocking off much of the city. The representative of the commune to Novosibirsk – Akitov Valdistov – approached the organizer of the protest to enter personal discussions to quell the discontent, though talks went no where. Likewise, in Novosibirsk a protesting group surrounded and blockaded the central government offices in the center of town demanding Nikolov Nitski to step down from office. It is currently unknown just how he spreads the movement. It is thought that he might use radios and broadcasts with secret messages hidden inside of the words, though the accuracy of this statement is unknown. It is known that the Russia Televised News station indirectly influences protesters to join the movement by reporting on the events that are going on, without actually intending for them to join. Goals The Slavophiliac and nationalist nature of the Resurrection means that the goals of the Resurrection is total Russian unity. "To revive and restore" is their motto in the broken husk of Russia. Likewise, in the more militant arms of the organization the group would seek to rid the nation of all foreign influence. Though in all factions in - or even outside of - the Resurrectionist movement would seek to merely rid Russia of the influence of nations not on cordial terms with their faction. Criticism The Resurrection is often criticized as not having any one uniting philosophy by which to reunite Russia. Leaders - more notably on the left (canonically unreported on the right) - have expressed deep criticism over the childish game the movement plays at. Particulars have called it a guise of the Russian Republic as a means to subjugate the Communes of East and West in a chauvinistic approach. And without a proper ideology, or means to meet the ideologies properly are widely regarded as a fool's game, preaching largely to nationalist ideas with no realistic approach. Decline Significant decline in the organization has been noted in the past several years as the political aspirations grow all the more distant to many of the faded bodies within. The deteriorating condition of the Russian Republic has lead to criticism of the government and further torn the traditionally bi-partisan movement with political partisanism. The influence of the Mafiya has likewise carved out many important bodies from the Resurrection or merely created a significant distraction for people to loose faith in the movement. In Siberia, the political breakdown created by Nikolov Nitski's absence from the state broke the region in such a way that the validity of the Resurrection's strength was greatly compromised with the public. Ideas such as Pan-Turkism in the Republic of Sakha damaged the claim in the public mind, and the nature of political partisanship only divided the Resurrection up further as Siberia devolved into a chaotic network of loyal or anti-Siberian communes. Restoration of the Siberian Republic to the Sibir Republic only stamped out more of the ultra-nationalist segments of the Resurrection in purges committed by Nikolov Nitski and his new executive Politburo. Category:Rebellions Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Russian Civil War